Hidden Power
by BlackRoseStar
Summary: This is my first fan fiction so here goes. Harry finds out he has a sister, Ailita. Her past is something she refuses to share much about. Later on, she comes face to face with the Dark Lord. Will her old life affect her future? Features Drarry and Romione.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fan fiction (as it says in the summary) i wrote it as a Birthday present for a friend. It was supposed to be a one-shot but she wanted more so there will be more chapters. I am a Drarry girl which will become wore obvious later on. There might be some OOC moments i will try not to make alot of them. Please R&R. And now on to the story.

* * *

Chapter One

Ailita's POV  
I ran down the hallway laughing as they chased after me, my robes swirling around me.  
"You can't catch me so don't even try to!" I laughed back at two of my best friends as they tried to keep up. Then I ran into HIM! The one boy in all of Slytherin that I try to avoid and that my brother says to stay away from. Of all the kids in the school I had to run into him.  
"Draco Malfoy." I said coldly  
"Ailita Potter." He answer just as coldly  
"Might I ask what you're doing so close to Gryffindor tower a little far from the Slytherin dungeon isn't it?" I asked sarcastically  
"My my what do we have here a stupid little girl and her two little gingers how cute" he replied  
"Hey leave Fred and George out of this unlike you they were born awesome and didn't have to have their parents buy them all the awesomeness they've ever had"  
"Like they could afford it"  
I walked up to Malfoy and picked him up by the collar of his robe and shoved him up against the wall.  
"Don't make me beat you to a pulp Malfoy" I sneered at him  
"Well if I were you, and thank god I'm not, I wouldn't do that or I might have to call old 'Dumblydore' on you" He glared at me  
I dropped him on the floor and walked away knowing that I had won this little battle and that he had been defeated. I turned the corner; back the way I had come, to see George and Fred panting and trying to catch their breaths. I laughed when I saw them, relaxing, not realizing until that moment how tense I was or how I had been holding my breath  
"You two are slow" I laughed. The twins glared at me "come on lets head to breakfast before we get in trouble and by 'we' I mean you two" I laughed.  
"Why would we get in trouble" they asked feigning innocence  
"Because my brother doesn't want you two 'corrupting' his twin sister" I giggled  
"Us?"  
"Corrupt YOU" George finished for his twin  
"Honey we didn't have to help corrupt you" Fred started  
"You came to us that way girl" George finished flamboyantly  
I couldn't help but laugh at the twin's flash of femininity. We had reached the great hall and I went to sit by my brother who was waiting for Ron and Hermione. I sat down as my brother glared daggers at me.  
"What?!" I said confused.  
Well only sort of confused I could probably guess what he was mad about and I probably had something to do with it .He just ignored me and turned back to his breakfast. I saw Hermione and Ron approaching and felt it was time to mess with my bro.  
"I ran into Draco in the hall. He said he missed you last night and wanted to know if tonight he could Slytherin through your Gryffindor" I whispered in his ear. He immediately started choking on his pumpkin juice. I started laughing.  
"Oi what's wrong with him" Ron asked sitting down  
"Ailita what did you do" Hermione asked sternly. I was about to answer when Harry interjected angrily "Don't ask"  
"Oo someone's cranky this morning" I whispered in his ear. "Did Draco keep you up all night?"  
The minute I said that Harry slammed his hands down on the table got up and stalked out of the great hall. All I could do was laugh.  
"What did you say Ailita" Ron asked  
"What's Harry's problem?" The twins said  
"Oh nothing he's just been super tense and cranky lately." Especially when I mention Draco but if I say that I'll get in trouble again. Everyone finished breakfast and Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione left for Quidditch practice, Ron and Hermione just went to watch, and I headed up stairs to do homework. I passed Harry on the way.  
"Hey bro." I said smiling as I waved. He only glared at me and ignored me. I was used to him sometimes being angry with me but he never just flat out ignored me even after I said something stupid. I guess I was being a bit too mean earlier. I walked up to the fat lady and said the password, Fizzing Wizbees, and entered the commons room. I couldn't focus on any of my work I actually felt sad and upset that Harry was ignoring me. I looked over to see Dean Thomas trying to work on his essay that Snape wanted for potions. He was the fourth person I had met on my first day at Hogwarts, which was a month after the year had started. The first person I met was Draco Malfoy who, the minute after I told him my last name was Potter, decided he hated me and started picking on me and teasing me. That's how I met Fred and George they saw Malfoy being mean to the "Newbie", as they called me then, and came to my rescue. They decided I was cool and introduced me to Dean first then Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, I didn't even meet my brother until a week after I came to school I mean I had all the same classes as him but to me he was just some kid. I usually just sat with Hermione and Ginny who stayed with me and I guess they ignored him for me. It all started when Harry and I got called to Dumbledore's office at first I was confused I had no idea what I did wrong, if anything at all. We got there at the same time. Harry just stared at me then knocked on the door 3 times before opening it. Dumbledore looked up and smiled at the two of us as we walked in.  
"Ah Harry, Ailita. It's been awhile since I saw the two of you together like this." He said happily  
"Excuse me, no offense sir, but exactly what do you mean by that." Harry asked. I stayed quiet, feeling as if I had not yet earned the right to speak.  
"Ailita I believe you know what I'm talking about don't you." He asked me. I didn't know what he was talking about at first I didn't know anything about my past before I was adopted. But suddenly I realized what he was talking about  
"You're Harry. Potter. Right?" I said slowly still refusing to speak directly to Dumbledore.  
"Yes. Why?" He asked me  
"So he's my brother right?" I asked Dumbledore ignoring Harry's question.  
"Yes you two are twins. Separated after you defeated Voldemort so that if the Death Eaters tried to find you one of you would still be safe."  
"So I was sent to an orphanage to be found by wizard couple and adopted where I ended up at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Which was where I was until now."  
"Right." He said calmly "so glad you are finally back together"

And that's how I met my brother. And how everyone else came to know my name.  
"ARGHHH"  
"What's wrong Dean?" I laughed.  
"Why does Snape have to make everything so hard?!" Dean sighed  
"I know right?" I said still laughing  
"Yeah well at least you have Hermione and Harry" Dean said  
"Yeah…right" I suddenly felt as if there was a huge weight on my chest.  
"Hey are you alright?" Dean asked his voice full of concern. I reached up and felt tears on my check. I looked at him and was about to say something but ended up just shaking my head as I ran to the girls dorm and slammed the door shut. There was no one in the dorm. I locked the door and let my own sadness overtake me. I slid down with my back to the door until I felt the floor underneath me. And I just sat and cried. I guess I hadn't realized how upset I was about Harry being this mad at me.

Harry's POV  
"Alright guys! Fred! George! Aim for the target! And Ka-"  
"HARRY! HEY! YOU NEED TO COME BACK TO THE DORMS!"  
The team landed as Dean came running out on to the pitch. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione came up behind us.  
"Why what's wrong Dean?" I asked  
"It's…It's your sister." He panted out. "I'm not sure what's wrong but she's really upset."  
"Why?" Hermione asked concerned  
"I'm not sure but she just started crying and she's locked herself in the girl's dorm and won't let anyone in."  
Hermione and Ginny shared a look and I looked over at them and got nothing but glares.  
"What?" I asked they both just shoved everyone out of their way and ran back to the castle with Dean close behind.

Ailita's POV  
I don't know how long I sat there crying but I heard a soft knock on the door followed by Hermione's voice  
"Ailita? Ailita please open the door."  
"Yes please tell us what's wrong." Ginny pleaded  
"Go away. I don't want to talk." I mumbled out  
I heard their footsteps going back down the stairs and then heard another knock at the door.  
"Ailita please tell me what's wrong" Harry asked  
"I'm sorry!" I mumble out and started crying even harder  
"Look if it's about this morning I'm sorry I ignored you please stop crying."  
"You're lying to me"  
"No I'm not, please come out. Come on I'm sorry and I promise from now on I will be a better big brother to you please come out"  
"Do you really mean it" I said and I opened the door and looked up at him from where I sat on the floor  
"I really do." He said smiling. Before I realized what I was doing I was hugging Harry  
"I love you big brother,"  
"I love you too little sis"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So first, I'd like to thank my friend who goes by KumikoAliceFlames13 on FF for helping me post the first chapter and teaching me how to work this thing cuz I'm really stupid when it comes to this. So yay!

Now on to the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two

It has been a month since Harry truly accepted me as his sister and over the past month he's become a lot nicer but at the same time meaner. He always seems to be tense like he's hiding something from everyone.

"I swear I will find out what he's hiding!" I said hitting my fist on the table

"You swear you'll do what now to whom?" Fred asked sleepily from his spot on the couch next to the table I was doing homework at. Fred rolled on his stomach to look at me properly, "can you do it to me?" he asked me wiggling his eyebrows. George looked up from his homework with raised eyebrows. He looked at me then looked at Fred, "Whatever she can do I can do it better" he said.

"Ohh really want to prove that to me right now" Fred said propping himself up on his elbows

"Ahhh!" I yelled at them putting my hands over my ears "Talk dirty to each other later let me do my homework now"

The twins started laughing at me as I turned back to my defense against the dark arts homework we were supposed to write down all the ways to protect yourself during a werewolf attack, basically review work. I had gotten to number twenty, the last one, on ways to protect yourself when Harry walked in with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Ginny said smiling

"Your brothers are being distracting and I can't finish my homework because of it." I said pouting

"Defense against the dark arts?" Ron asked

"Yes I am missing one last thing"

"Oh well why didn't you ask" Hermione said naming a few of the way to protect yourself among other random useless knowledge, when Harry looked over my shoulder at my list

"Silver bullets" he said looking at me "that's all you're missing."

"Seriously! You have got to be kidding me!" I said exasperated

Fred and George started laughing at me I glared at them. Hermione looked at her watch then she pointed at me

"You girls dorm. Now." She said

"What why?" I said whining

"You know tonight's the Yule ball come on Ginny and I are going to make you look gorgeous." She said

"Why? I don't even have a date." I whined

"We'll take you" the twins said in unison

"Fine" I said getting dragged up the stairs.

I walked down the stairs and got squeals of joy and approval from Ginny and Hermione while the boys stood open mouthed and staring at me. Hermione and Ginny went all out for tonight. My normally curly mess of black hair was straightened and hung like a curtain framing my face. My dress, strapless and short in the front trailing out in the back, had a beautiful coloring. At the bottom it started as black and got lighter and lighter till the bodice, which was covered in sequins and fake gems, was completely white, each color blending beautifully into the next it looked like smoke. I had three silver bangles on each arm; I also had a silver bicep bracelet it had several leafs on vines that were intertwined with each other, a pair of ruby stud earrings, and a ruby pendent on a simple silver chain. My heels were also silver with the strap being a ribbon tied in a simple bow. I spun around once.

"So what do you guys think?" I asked.

"You look beautiful my lady" the twins said taking each of my hands in one of their own "shall we go to the dance my sweet" they asked.

I giggled, blushing "Let's" I said. Once we got to the dance we all split up Fred, George, and I to go dance and everyone else to find their respective dates. The dance started at seven o'clock and by nine the dance was in full swing. I happened to look over and see Harry leaving the dance with, who else, but Draco Malfoy following after him. I told the twins that I would be right back and headed out of the great hall, ready to beat the living snot out of Malfoy. What I saw shocked me. I saw Harry and Draco, hiding in the shadows where no one would see them, in full on make out mode. I let out a small gasp which startled the two boys.

"So this is what you've been hiding from me" I said pointing at Harry

"Ailita this isn't what you think" Harry said

"Yeah you've got it all wrong" Draco agreed

"No you two are dating aren't you"

"Ok so it's exactly what you think" Harry said

"How could you hide something like this from me" I asked dejectedly "I mean I'm your sister don't you think I'd be ok with this" I felt tears pooling in the corners of my eyes

"Look Ailita-"

"How long have you two been together?"

"How long have you been at Hogwarts?" Draco said

"Oh my god I can't believe I'm hearing this why haven't you told me about this"

"Well I-" Harry started

"Did you think I wouldn't be ok with this or something" I said gesturing to their interlocked hands. The tears now threatening to spill over and ruin the makeup Hermione and Ginny worked so hard to make perfect.

"Well we-" Draco said

"Seriously you guys. I… I don't know what to say"

"Well that's a first" Draco muttered

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about something like this" I felt a single tear fall down my cheek. This hurt, I felt absolutely betrayed.

"Look Ailita I meant to tell you really I did but-" Harry trailed off

"But you thought I would be stuck up and find this gross and disgusting didn't you" I said. Both boys just hung their heads as an answer. "I can't believe you two would honestly think that" I said angrily, hurt. I felt another tear fall down my cheek.

Harry reached out for my hand "Ailita-" he began, but I pulled away

"No." I said "Just no" I turned and started heading for the door out of the school

"Ailita" Harry called following me

"Leave me alone" I called back as more tears fell. As soon as I left the school and reached the bottom of the stairs I heard Harry call out again

"Ailita!"

"Leave me alone!" I cried out and broke into a run. I didn't care where I was going just that I was going. And then the next thing I knew I had entered the Forbidden Forrest.

* * *

A/N: I'm posting this at 10:30 pm. It took 10 minutes to type all the author's notes cuz my friend, mentioned above, apparently can't type.

KumikoAliceFlames13: I can't… I really can't… OH THE GRAMMAR! (Or there lack of…)

BlackRoseStar (me): Anywaaayyys… I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be a collab crackfic with KumikoAliceFlames13 soon. CRACK!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I just kept running and before I knew it I had entered a clearing. This clearing was very familiar I remember coming here after my first week of being at Hogwarts. I was just goofing around and I had always loved the forest and all its beauty I always felt right at home. The forest always brought me wonderful memories but also held many sad ones as well. I looked around the clearing at all the beauty of the forest at night. I stepped into the middle of the clearing and looked up at the clear night sky above.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

I spun quickly and saw a man entering the clearing wearing long black robes covering all of his body including his face. His voice was horrifying and sent chills up my spine like when someone scratched their nails on a chalkboard. But the voice was also familiar at the same time

"Would it by any chance be the famous Ailita Potter?" He said. When he said my name it was full of venom and distaste as if when he said it, it left a horrible taste in his mouth. I now knew who was there under the cloak.

"A-and you must be Lord Voldemort right" I said slightly stuttering at first

"Ahh you have no fear in saying my name"

"No sir I don't fear you"

"Really, not many people are unafraid of me."

"Why should I fear you? You have given me no reason to fear"

"Do you realize some of the lies that have been told to you? All that has been hidden from you?"

"So far in my life I've gotten used to the lies and the deception. I don't really notice it anymore."

"A girl like yourself should be given more than this. You should be treated like the queen you are. You even look the part all you need is this." He said reaching into his cloak. What he pulled out was a beautiful tiara. It was a silver tiara that had leaves intertwining with each other and was covered in small purple gems that I guessed were Amethysts.

"Are those Amethysts?"

"No my dear I picked some more rare gems for a rare girl such as yourself. These are Purple Tanzanite much rarer than some silly old gem like Amethysts."

I stifled a laugh hearing Amethysts referred to as "some silly old gem."

"Will you please accept this tiara from me to you my dear?" he said holding out the tiara to me. I looked at it and then back up at him. I crossed the space between us and picked up the tiara from his hands. As I did so he got on his knees and bowed to me. Me. The Dark Lord was bowing to me?! I placed the tiara on my head. It fit perfectly.

"T-thank you" I said blushing slightly.

"You're very welcome it looks perfect on you"

I suddenly felt as if someone was watching me

"My dear, or should I say my princess now your highness" he said with another slight bow to me "Would you please do me and the Death Eaters the astounding honor of becoming our beautiful princess."

"I-I… really….you really want m-me to be your p-princess" I stuttered out

"Of course I do you are perfect. Please, join us princess." He said

I heard something crash through the bushes behind me

"Ailita don't do it!" harry yelled

Harry's POV

I burst through the bushes and into the clearing

"Ailita don't do it" I yelled at my sister "What he isn't telling you is that he killed our parents!"

My sister suddenly froze where she stood

"What" she said softly at first "you did what exactly" she said glaring

"W-well I-" Voldemort began

"So you killed our mom" she said

"W-well I didn't really mean-"

"YOU killed our dad"

"Well-well I uhh-"

"YOU KILLED OUR PARENTS!" she screamed. Suddenly it felt as if someone else was inside my body and looked at my sister and realized that it was my sister that she and I had become connected like those twins you always hear about. I looked back at her and felt something click and a whole wave of new power flooded my body it was like my sister had unlocked a box that held this new power at bay for so long.

"You have yet to reach your full potential" Ailita's voice rang in my head "let's show him why you don't mess with the Potter family"

* * *

A/N: Sorry this was so short guys I haven't had a lot of time lately but summer break starts in two days so there will be more frequent updates promise. I'm also working on several other stories that will be posted here eventually. hope you enjoyed it please review for me. I'd love some feed back :)

Bye guys


End file.
